


We Get There When We Get There

by MoonIsNeverAlone



Series: Between Two Worlds [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: From Captain Cold to Citizen Cold, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonIsNeverAlone/pseuds/MoonIsNeverAlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never simple between them, but when they realized it might be worth it they worked until it was.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	We Get There When We Get There

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place before chapter 9 of Not Going Down Without A Fight.

Tomorrow was the first time Len was supposed to travel to a different universe and Barry was fussing around like a mother on the first day of her sons school. He watched as Barry paced through their apartment randomly remembering things he supposedly hadn't prepared yet and then having Len remind him that he had completed these tasks days ago. Actually it was worse than Michael's first day of school and Barry hadn't slept a wink the night before that. In the end everything went well of course but Barry had crashed into bed like a stone and slept for days. He was glad he had married Barry rather spontaneously, planning a marriage would surely have broken him.  
"Were you Listening?" Barry asked. Len blinked. "Sorry. I just remembered something."  
Barry smiled indulgently and kissed his cheek. "You sure you can convince him?"  
"I convinced you," Len sneered and kissed him.  
Had anyone told Len all those ago he would be working with Barry he would have laughed at them and proceeded to rob them, maybe given them a taste of his cold gun for good measure. The joke was on him however. Barry had always seen through him, known which buttons to push to get him to at least give Barry half of what he wanted. Never completely what Barry looked for just a taste of what he could have, but heroism didn't pay bills. Didn't support their love for extravagance. It didn't pay fuel for their bikes or furniture for their loft. Didn't pay the haircuts Lisa got. Didn't pay Mick's eating habits. It just didn't pay off until of course someone tried to destroy everything. Now normally Len would listen to this plan and get in on it if it sounded good, but one of his principles was being grossly overstepped and that just didn't sit well with him. Back then even when he killed there where two things you did not play with. One was time. Time was always something Len treasured. Something Len had mastered. Time was a constant in his life. When he barely had anything the one thing he always had was time. So the idea that time could be played with bothered him so much more than he would ever admit to Barry. If he had the time he would have drifted into crisis thinking about how his actions could be overwritten even if he decided them. How many times had he lived that moment already? And so many more questions popped into his head, while Barry and Oliver explained what Savage was planning. Savage had played with the second thing that Len valued. Death. He always knew that one day he would die. Also he really valued the fact that he could save himself by killing someone for example his father. Dead men can't be a threat. The thought of someone surviving through centuries and of course threatening his family as indirect as it may be irked him to no end. So now he had to play with time to stop a immortal. He remembered  looking around. Seeing the faces of people he didn't really know or trust, but Barry had cast him an encouraging glance. Len sighed.  
Barry kissed his frown. "Yes you did convince me, but he isn't me. He might be lot like me, but he is not me."  
"I wouldn't mind two of you," Len laughed. "Though I'd  have a tough time feeding you both."  
"You're so cold. Am I not enough?" Barry whined dramatically. Len grinned. "I could never get enough of you Scarlet."  
"Smooth. Promise me you'll be careful," Barry begged.  
"I got it. Do not get too close to Well's but don't give him away. Don't flirt with Barry. Don't answer Cisco's questions. Keep calm and do not ever make Oliver angry."  
"I mean it. Oliver had a great influence on me. Even before I met him and when I got to know him it intensified. I still value his friendship and like Cisco I think every time line will lead us to each other. So don't do what you did when you first met him."  
Len sighed. "Will I ever hear the end of it?"  
"He shot you with an arrow and you froze his quiver. You both nearly died and the bad guy got away. It was the worst dick measuring contest I've ever seen. Oliver likes being in charge. Let him have it okay? Also I hate it when you two fight. It always gets ugly and scary. I bet the other Barry wouldn't like that either. So please fight your Alpha male instinct," Barry asked and kissed him again. Len smiled into the kiss. "I promise to keep cool. For a prize. So what will it be?"  
"You're still a criminal at heart aren't you?" Barry asked teasingly and kissed his neck.  
"You like it when we negotiate," Len's voice got a bit darker. "Brings up memories."  
Barry bit him and licked over the mark. "As kinky as the idea of turning back time just to have my way with you on that Parka in the woods sounds I think I'm just going to have you right here on our king sized bed if it's alright with you."  
Len picked him up and Barry straddled him. "I'm cool with that, Scarlet."  
“Maybe next Time.“ Barry mused. Len laughed and carried him to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the Prologue as well as the Epilogue. I just had to write this so bad which is why the rest of the story might take a while to be updated.  
> I really want to know what happens when Oliver meets Len.  
> As always all promts ideas headcons etc will be handled with love and care.


End file.
